<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Fix by Politzania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537256">In a Fix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania'>Politzania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Multi, No Actual Cheating, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is called in to do some plumbing repair work for a very handsome (and very flirty) man who is also apparently married.  Can he keep his cool or is he going to be in hot water? </p><p>Steve/Tony/Bucky Bingo - Spoiled House Husband</p><p>(NOTE: This is a pre-negotiated roleplay scene - no actual cheating occurs)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STB Bingo: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In a Fix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve double-checked the address in the text, then knocked on the apartment door, toolbox in hand.   A good-looking, dark-haired man with immaculately trimmed facial hair answered the door. </p><p>“Oh, thank you so much for coming on such short notice!” He was dressed only in a burgundy satin robe and looked up at Steve with wide, whiskey-brown eyes. “Normally I wouldn’t bother calling someone about something silly like this, but my husband’s gone out of town and I just can’t figure out what the problem is!”  </p><p>“That’s quite alright,” Steve answered, trying to keep his smile professional, “it’s what we’re here for. My name’s Steve, by the way.” </p><p>“Steve - such a strong, masculine name!  I’m  Tony. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  The handshake his customer offered lasted a little longer than Steve expected, with Tony withdrawing his hand reluctantly.   “Walk this way.”   Sashaying through the spacious living room, Tony led Steve down a hall and into what was clearly the master bedroom and its luxurious ensuite.  </p><p>“It’s right here,” Tony said, gesturing to the enormous glass-sided shower/tub combo. “We just had it installed and I don’t know what’s going on with it.”</p><p>“May I take a look?” Steve stepped forward to examine the complicated fixture, which came complete with an LED master control panel.  “What seems to be the problem?”</p><p>“I want to run both the rainfall showerhead and the body jets at the same time and I just can’t get it to work.” Tony pouted prettily, and an image of him posing seductively while water sluiced off his naked body flashed into Steve’s mind. He shook it off; he had a job to do.</p><p>“That seems like a reasonable enough request.” Steve replied, working to compose himself.  “Can you show me exactly what you tried to do?”</p><p>Tony ducked under Steve’s arm, leaning over just enough to lightly rub his ass against Steve’s crotch.  He bit his lip to stifle a gasp as Tony’s quick, clever hands danced over the panel.  “I press these buttons, just like the installer showed us, but when I turn the faucet,  it comes out down there!”  He demonstrated, and water gushed out of the tub spigot. </p><p>Looking back over his shoulder -- now bare, as the robe had slipped down off it -- Tony fluttered long eyelashes at Steve, who in turn cleared his throat as his cheeks warmed.  Pointing towards the diverter valve (its sleek brushed nickel finish giving very little clue to its purpose) Steve stammered out,   “Try turning this one or two clicks to the right.” </p><p>He stepped back, as much to separate himself from the very round and plush backside of his customer as to avoid getting wet.   Tony followed all too closely, practically squealing with delight when the shower head and body jets came on.  </p><p>“Well now, isn’t that perfect!  Let me get all squeaky clean while you figure out what the bill is.”  Tony reached down to untie the robe’s belt, and Steve beat a hasty retreat.   He’d just gotten himself collected when Tony strutted back out into the living room, clad in only a towel.    “I’m afraid I’m in a bit of a pickle.  You see, I can’t find my wallet.  I’m afraid I left it in a jacket that’s in my husband’s car.” </p><p>Steve knew he was staring at the expanse of smooth, olive skin on display; he couldn’t help himself, but he made one last valiant effort.  “That’s alright, Mister Stark.   We’d be happy to send a bill for the service call.”   </p><p>Tony wagged a finger as he stepped right up in front of Steve.  “What's with this Mister Stark nonsense all of a sudden?  Besides, I want to make sure you get what’s coming to you right now.”  As Tony sank gracefully to his knees, Steve burst out giggling. </p><p>Groaning in exaggerated disappointment, Tony's head fell against Steve’s thighs.  “Really, sunshine?” he mumbled against the denim, “This is where you lose it?  Just before we get to the good stuff?” </p><p>“I’m sorry, sweetheart.  I tried, really I did!” Steve reached down to help his beloved to his feet.   “I told you I’m lousy at play-acting. Especially with you playing such a Dumb Dora.” </p><p>“Dammit, punk! I didn’t even get to be the jealous husband,” Bucky drawled, stepping out of the kitchen where he’d been waiting to play his part.  Groping Steve’s ass, he added,  “I was planning to get me some of this as revenge. Come up from behind while you were having your wicked way with Tony and rail you real good.” </p><p>“Nothing stopping us from jumping right to that scene, Buckaroo,” Tony replied, whipping off the towel and playfully snapping it at them both.  “Race you two to the bedroom!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>